


June's good, but October...

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Mild Kink, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil really lets it all out for Dan's birthday present, literally and figuratively.





	June's good, but October...

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally gave myself this prompt by making a joke yesterday about Phil's Instagram story.

Phil wasn’t sure about his idea for Dan’s birthday present. At first he thought Dan would like it a lot, but as Phil pulled on the special birthday themed jock he had ordered months ago for an outrageous amount of money, he wasn’t sure. Maybe Dan would laugh and then he in turn would feel like a complete moron. 

It was still almost two months until the big 2-7 but Phil had to do this now, before the tour. He walked out of the room with the little robe he was given by the photographer’s assistant and almost turned around right away when he saw the bed set up for the photos. The set was a replica of his old bedroom. He really splashed out for this, not only the jock cost an extraordinary amount but the whole thing. Twelve months, required a lot of photos. 

He walked on set and felt completely ridiculous. “Ready Mr. Lester?” 

“Please call me Phil.” He said, a blush rising up his throat, as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed very aware of his bare ass-cheeks on the fabric. 

“Sorry, Phil, are you ready?” The photographer, Jamie, smiled from behind her camera. She was looking at the screen of her computer and twisting the lens in order to get in focus. “Would you like some water or something?” 

“No, I, I’m fine thanks.” 

“Nervous?” She smiled looking up at him. He nodded, “Don’t be.” She shook her head and walked over. “Just think of me like a doctor, there ain't nothing you got I haven’t seen before.” She snapped her fingers sassily and sat down next to him. 

Phil chuckled nervously. “This is just very much outside my comfort zone.” 

“Just wait, by the end, you’ll be so used to it and comfortable, you won’t even bother with the robe.” 

“Highly doubtful.” 

“You’ll see,” She smirked and patted his knee before standing to go back to the camera. “Ok honey buns, off with the robe, we have June to shoot.” 

Phil swallowed audibly but started to untie the waist tie. He pulled one end of the belt and it just undid the loop but made the knot tighter. “Dammit.” He swore under his breath, he looked down, trying to undo it, but seemed to just make it worse. He stood up thinking that might help, it didn’t and he swore again as he worked, the knot tightening even more. “I think this thing is fused together or something.” He said without looking up. 

“Can you just slip it off?” She asked. 

“I, um, yeah maybe.” He lifted the hem of the robe, and it moved up, his arms now inside the material but it got stuck around his chest and shoulders. “Oh shit.” He said, his arms stuck in an awkward position above his head.With his arms up by his ears, his ass and bits very exposed; Phil was at that very moment the most humiliated he had ever been in his entire life. 

“Would you like some help?” 

“Please!” 

She walked around the camera, and up to Phil. Assessing the situation for a moment, she hummed and walked around him. “I think if I pull down here, and you suck in, I can pull it off quick, like pulling off a plaster.” Phil had his back to her, not that he knew really how he was positioned since he was lost inside the robe from the epic struggle so far. 

“Okay, just do it quick, feel like I’m going to suffocate.” 

“On the count of three then, and I’ll pull, you breathe in.” Jamie nodded to her assistant, indicating he keep taking photos. He did so, as she began to count. On three, Phil sucked in, and Jamie pulled, the robed mercifully pooled around his ankles, as well as the jock he had on. “Oh shit! Sorry!” Jamie said, trying not to laugh as he quickly bent to pull it back on. 

“It’s okay,” Phil said, panting. “Not like I didn’t sign up for embarrassment, this is just a little bit more than I had anticipated.” 

“Sorry.” Jamie apologized again and walked back over to the camera. She deleted the completely nude photos since that was probably too much for today. “You want to take a minute?” 

“No thanks, let’s get this over with, so I can get dressed again as soon as possible.” Phil sighed and sat back on the bed. 

Soon he was moving into different positions, posing at the direction of Jamie. Her assistant changing the lighting and fixing the set of his old bedroom after every set of photos. Two hours later he was back in the changing room, pulling his clothes back on. He felt sweaty and emotionally wrung out as he finished getting his things together. 

“Ready to go over today’s photos?” Jamie asked as he walked out of the dressing room. 

He groaned internally but nodded following her into the other room. “This has been a long day.” He sighed. 

“Tomorrow should be better don’t you think?” She smiled, as they sat at the table with the computer. “Here,” She handed him a packet of crisps and a sandwich, along with a bottle of water. “Sure you’re starving.” He nodded and opened the bag. He crunched along as she went through each photo, pulling the best ones and putting them into a different folder as they worked. 

“How many did you take?” 

“About four hundred.” 

“Was I that bad?” Phil said, pushing the last half of his sandwich away.

“Oh honey, you were fantastic. I mean it took a little while for you to get comfortable, but once you were there, you were fantastic. Normal shoots are about four to six hundred.” 

“Why so many?” 

“Insurance really. Especially for boudoir shots. It takes like the first couple hundred for people to get used to it.” She shrugged and pulled another photo. “It’s double that when it’s a couple.” 

“Couples do this too?” 

“Oh, sure. Newly-weds, big anniversaries, that kind of thing.” She smiled. 

“Wow.” 

They went through all the photos and when they were done with all the shots, they went through the favorites file. “I think my eyes are going to start bleeding.” Phil said, resisting the urge to rub them, “Tomorrow I am wearing my glasses.” 

“Perfect, we’re doing September.” Jamie smiled, “It’ll look great with tomorrow’s theme.” 

Phil had to think about what it was, “After school study session?”

“Yup.” She smirked. “I have to say this is the best calendar I have ever done. The premise I mean. Normally it’s just naughty shots for every month, but I love themes.” 

“We do these every year for our shop, so I thought it would be a fun surprise.” 

“He’ll freaking flip when he sees it.” 

“I hope so.” 

“Look at these shots.” Jamie said, gesturing to the screen, “you’re amazing.” 

Phil held back a chuckle, “If you say so.” 

“I do, I wish I could show this off, it would be my shining glory I think.” She smiled at the screen. “Silly me for having clients who have ironclad contracts that forbid such things.” 

“Sorry,” Phil said, watching photos of himself pop up on the screen. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She said, “I would rather have clients like you than work in the mall at the photography studio taking stupid headshots. I love what I do, not everyone is made for boudoir photography.” 

“Is it very different than, portraits or something?” 

“It really is.” She smiled. “My favorite is when I have a new mom or a person who is very shy. The look on their face when they get the finished product is fantastic. For some people it’s the first time they have ever seen themselves as sexy or beautiful. I love that I can give them that confidence boost.” 

“That does sound nice.” Phil smiled. 

“Well,” She said, sitting back in her chair, “I think we’re done for the day.” 

“Great,” Phil sighed in relief, “See you tomorrow, same time?” 

“Sure thing boss man,” She smiled, “We’ll have the set ready and waiting for you.” 

Phil nodded and left a few minutes later. 

_______

“Where are you going today?” Dan asked as he watched Phil get dressed. “Thought we’d have a lie in and foock,” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Sorry, can’t,” I promised Martyn that I would help him with something for Cor.

“Want me to help too?” Dan said, starting to get up.

“Nope, think we got it.” Phil smiled and pushed Dan back onto the bed. He kissed him quickly then turned to walk out the door. “I’ll be back this afternoon sometime. Do some laundry, we’re both on our last pair of underwear.” 

“You Philip Michael Lester, are an old fuddy-duddy.” 

“Because I like having clean pants?” 

“Yup,” Dan said and rolled over. “Say hi to Martyn and Cor for me.” 

_______

“Now where are you going?” Dan said the next day. 

“I told you I had a doctor’s appointment today,” Phil said, pulling his socks on. 

“Why do you have something going on every day this week?” Dan sighed. “I’m getting lonely here by myself.” 

Phil chuckled, “You have been playing Skyrim every day, you don’t even know I’m not here until I come back and scare the crap out of you.” 

“That is beside the point,” Dan said, sitting up to watch Phil pull on a shirt. 

“I’ll be home later this afternoon.” 

“Why the hell are you going to be so long at the doctor's?” 

“After the appointment, I am going to lunch with Hazel.” 

“Oh,” Dan said, “Just the two of you?” 

“Yeah, she lives over by the doctor’s office, so I thought it would be fun.” 

“Okay.” Dan tried not to pout, he was above that after all. 

“Stop pouting.” 

“I’m not.” Dan said, a pink patch forming on his jaw. 

“You are,” Phil smirked. “I would say you could come with, but she wanted to have a chat about some personal things and I don’t know if she wants an audience.” 

“Oh.” Dan nodded. “Fine then.” 

“Okay, I’m off,” Phil said, standing and picking up his backpack. He leaned down and kissed Dan, who wrapped his arms around his neck and held him there a little longer than a quick peck they normally exchanged when one of them would leave the apartment. Phil pulled back when released, “It’s just the morning.” 

“I know, just wanted to remind you what you were missing.” 

“Duly noted.” Phil smiled, leaned in for another quick kiss before he left.

Once he arrived at the studio he changed into his outfit for the day. He looked himself over in the mirror, was he in fact getting used to dressing, or rather, undressing for the shoot. He turned and looked at his ass in the g-string he had for the Oscars Party theme for March. He adjusted the bow tie on the front of it and strode out of the dressing room sans robe. Since the first day, he had only worn it, hanging open, lest he trap himself in the tie again. 

He looked around the set which consisted of a small wooden bar, and a stand-up bar table with a black and gold tablecloth draped over the top of it. Behind the bar was a faux window that overlooked a city nightscape with twinkling lights. 

“Told you that robe would be ancient history,” Jamie smiled when she saw him walking into the room. 

“I was warm okay? These lights really heat it up in here.” 

“Uh-huh,” Jamie smirked. “Ready to get going then?” 

“Yup.” Phil nodded.

After a couple hours, Phil was pulling on his clothes again. He picked up his bag and sauntered out of the room. 

“Ready to look over the photos?” Jamie asked, handing him his lunch. 

“You mind if I opt out of this session?” Phil asked, “I trust you to pick good photos, but also Dan is starting to wonder what I have going every day this week. It’d be good to get him earlier today.” 

“You’re the boss, boss.” She smiled. “Don’t worry, these photos turned out incredible. I’ll just round up the best ones, and show you tomorrow when you get here sound good?” 

“Yeah,” Phil nodded, “Which one are we doing again?” He looked over to the vision board they had set up for the shoot. 

“October.” 

“Sounds good.” Phil nodded, “Glasses or contacts?”  
“Contacts, it will be very difficult to have that mask on with the glasses.” 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” 

“I’ve never done a puppy play shoot before, this will be a first for the both of us.” 

“I hope it doesn’t kill Dan when he sees the pictures,” Phil smirked. 

“The tail thing is hot as hell,” Jamie said, looking over to the prop table they had set up. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to use it the whole time.” Phil said, thinking about how it was ‘worn’. 

“Well, we can do breaks as much as you need.” 

“I can not believe I am actually going to do that,” Phil said, shaking his head. “Let alone have my picture taken and by someone who is not Dan.” 

“I’m not really a person,” Jamie said, “I’m a photographer, we’re like doctors remember? I literally have seen just about everything.” 

“Not a leather tail buttplug thing though,” 

“Oh, I’ve seen them, just never photographed anyone wearing one yet.” She smiled. “We still have the alternative costume if you decide it’s too much.” 

“The lion costume is not the same, I want Dan to be speechless.” 

“Trust me, hun, he may actually faint when he sees some of these photos.” 

Phil chuckled, “Wonder if they still sell smelling salts.” 

“Check Amazon, they have everything.” Jamie smiled. 

______

 

“Okay, seriously?” Dan said sitting up looking at Phil get dressed again. 

“What?” 

“Now where are you running off to?” 

“Martyn wanted me to look over the merch ideas for my shop.” 

“Uh-huh.” Dan sat back against the headboard, “Didn’t you finalize everything last week?” 

“We did, but apparently there was an issue with the socks.” 

“Like what?” 

“They made baby sizes.” 

“Why do you need to go in for that?” 

“I don’t know. Martyn insisted.” 

“Fine,” Dan huffed, “abandon me again.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I am beginning to think you have a side piece.” 

“A side piece of what?” 

“Nevermind Phil.” Dan shook his head, but smiled, “It was a joke.” 

“Oh, okay.” He leaned down to kiss Dan goodbye and was out the door moments later. 

Phil arrived at the studio, with his heart in his throat, yup, he was nervous about this one. “Hi, Phil,” Jamie said next to the bed she was making on the set. 

“Hi,” He said, his eyes glued to the prop table.

“You ready?” 

“Yeah, I think.” He took a deep calming breath. 

“We have the backup if you’ve changed your mind.” 

“I want to at least try the puppy play stuff, I just have to keep thinking of Dan’s reaction.” 

“Okay, if you're up for it, I am.” She smiled. 

He picked up the leather mask and collar, black jock, and rubber tail, then went into the dressing room. He reached into his bag and pulled out the small bottle of lube he bought for the shoot. He undressed and spread some over his entrance and the toy. Taking a deep breath, he teased himself a little running it over his hole before pushing it in. It was weird doing it since he wasn’t going to have sex, but to get his photo taken. This was definitely pushing his boundaries, but he thought of how Dan would react when he saw the pictures. The awkwardness he was feeling was worth the end result he decided, and carried on. 

He put on the rest of the outfit, deciding he should have started with the jock, but it was too late. After he was finished he checked himself in the mirror. The effect exceeded his original idea, and knew it was very much worth it. He took the mask off before he walked out to the set, the heavy rubber tail rubbing his prostate as he moved, a side effect he didn’t think about. His dick was starting to harden just from the stimulation, and it made him fairly embarrassed but he pressed on. 

“Ready?” Jamie asked, not looking up from her laptop. 

“Yeah, I um, there is a side effect of this tail I didn’t think of.” 

“Oh?” She said looking up at him, then her eyes moved down and saw the problem. “Oh, well, that will just add to the photos I think.” 

“This is very strange.” 

She laughed, “Yeah I bet it is. Don’t worry about it, I’ve taken pictures of people doing all kinds of things. That is not the first, or I’m sure, the last hard-on I will be photographing.”

Phil blushed so hard, he could feel his blood pumping to his ears. “Oh god,” he brought his hands up to his face. 

“You can always go with the alternative” 

“Might as well do this now,” Phil said dropping his hands, “the damage is done.” 

“Alrighty then, shall we?” 

Phil climbed onto the bed and got into position. Thankfully the set was mostly dark, with a small spotlight illuminating him, making him feel like he was alone since he couldn’t see Jamie or her assistant. She would occasionally tell him to do something or move a certain way, but he was fairly used to posing by this time. 

He had to take more breaks than the other shoots, having to retreat to the dressing room and taking the toy out for a while. The shoot ended with him almost running out of the studio to get home and dealing with his problem. Dan would be curious as to what brought on his need to get fucked, but wouldn’t hesitate to help him out. 

______

Another week passed and the entire shoot was finally finished. Jamie assured him that the calendar mockup would be done in two weeks and he should come to her office for final approval before she printed it up. 

Dan had been increasingly irritated with his suddenly busy schedule, but the first day he didn’t get out of bed to get ready Dan asked if he missed his alarm. 

“No, why?” 

“Well, you normally have some random thing you have to do all day.” 

“Oh. Nope, not today. I don’t have any appointments for a couple weeks, and then it’s just one morning.” 

Dan squinted his eyes at him suspiciously for a second then shrugged and pulled him in to spoon behind him. “Good.” He sighed and kissed Phil’s shoulder before going back to sleep. 

_____

Two weeks were finally up and Phil arrived to look over the mockup. Jamie grinned wide when she handed him the box that contained the twelve photos she settled on for the calendar. “I hope you like them.” She beamed, “I think they really are some of my best work. Truly fantastic.” 

“Good.” Phil smiled and sat on the small couch in her office. He looked at the box and opened the lid. 

“I chose a birthday one for the cover,” I thought it was fitting since it was for his birthday.” 

Phil nodded and looked down, the photo of him almost naked, wearing that ridiculous shiny blue jock with ‘happy birthday’ written across the very present bulge. He was smiling wide and holding a bunch of balloons. He tried so hard not to cringe at his stupid face and his soft little belly. He was far from having a six pack, but not so far that he looked too terrible. He still had a bit of a man-V. He knew Dan liked how he looked, but sometimes he didn’t like what he saw. He looked up at Jamie and smiled. 

“Just wait til you see October.” She smiled. “It’s probably the best thing I have ever seen.” 

He turned to January, he was wearing a green knit hat with a fluffy ball on top. Mittens, a scarf and nothing else. Well, he was actually wearing this sock like thing over his bits, but the scarf was tied so that it hung down low enough to cover it all. 

He moved on to February which quite possibly was the most humiliating, but he knew Dan would think it hilarious. He was Cupid, in a little white thong with a bow and arrow and huge white wings strapped to his back. Internally he groaned and laughed at the same time. Looking up he saw Jamie trying not to chuckle. “It’s funny alright,” he nodded, “Dan’ll think it’s hilarious so that’s good, even though it cost me almost all of my dignity.”

“You look great.” She smiled. “Told you curling your hair for that shoot would be the best idea ever.” 

Phil rolled his eyes and moved on to March. “This one is pretty good,” He smiled and looked up. 

“You look fantastic.” Jamie nodded and took a drink of her water. “That was a great pose.” 

“It was so awkward, but it looks natural in the photo, that is so weird how that works.”

“Told you arching your back like that would look good.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a genius.” He laughed, as he flipped to April. 

“That umbrella really was a great prop.” She smirked. The prop in question hid his bits once again. He had on a bright yellow pair of wellies and that sock thing again. The background was a gray backdrop cloth and crystal raindrops hung all around him. 

“That oil though, I hated being all greasy for almost three hours,” Phil said, shivering as he remembered the feeling. 

“But it made your skin look amazing. Look at those highlights.” Jamie said. Motioning with her finger over points of light on his body. 

“Yeah okay, I look good.” Phil acquiesced. 

May, Phil was wearing a flower crown and had a basket of flowers strategically held in front of his dick. “So glad we decided against the flower pasties. 

“Mm same, it would have been too much.” Jamie nodded. “Hurry up and get to June!” 

Phil turned to the next one felt his stomach lurch. Unlike the last few photos that we were mainly funny, this one was definitely just sexy. He was spread out on his ‘childhood bed’ the place he and Dan had all of their firsts together. 

First skype call, first makeout session, first hand jobs and blow jobs. The first place they made love… and here he was now in a happy birthday jockstrap. His pose made it impossible to see the words, however, since his ass was the definite star of the show. He held his breath and looked at it closer, and yup, holy crap, there was a photo of his actual asshole in front of him. He felt the blush rise from his shirt collar up to his cheeks and into his ears. His first thought was internal screaming _Holy shit, that’s my fucking asshole!_ Then to a horrifying, _What if my mum sees this?_ Finally, to, _Okay yeah, it’s a good picture, subtle even, well as subtle as a full on ass pic can be. It’s almost tasteful._

“You like it?” Jamie asked, unable to read his expression. 

He paused, looked at the picture again, then back at her. “Yeah, it’s, um, Dan will be so surprised.” 

Jamie laughed, “I bet he will. He’ll love it.” 

“I hope so.” Phil said looking back down at it. He thought of Halloween and wondered which one would be the most surprising. 

He moved on faster now, looking at July, August, and September quickly in order to get to October. He shook himself a little before he turned over September and looked down at himself in puppy play gear. 

Swallowing hard, he stared at the photo. “Holy shit.” 

“Is that a good holy shit, or a bad holy shit?” Jamie asked nervously. 

“Good,” Phil breathed. The photo was amazing, The room dark around him, he was on all fours looking up through the eye slits at the camera, only his eyes let him know it was actually him in the picture. They were so dark blue and his pupils were even bigger than normal, but they were still his eyes. The mask shone in the spotlight and farther back so did his black rubber tail. The lighting was perfect, there were shadows to show off the little muscle he had in his back and arms, the lower back dimples before his ass appeared deeper than normal, which in turn made his butt look even more round and full. The spiked collar around his neck catching the light like it had just been polished. His white skin contrasting with the black gear and the dark background, making him almost look like he was floating. 

“You think Dan will like it?” Jamie asked, smiling as Phil looked it over. 

“God yes,” Phil said, his voice a little shaky. “This is quite possibly the most insane thing I have ever done. Dan will die.” 

“Good.” Jamie smiled. 

_________

 

Finally, the day had come. Dan was turning twenty-seven and Phil had made sure he had been having a great day. They had to work, but he made sure to slip in surprises, cupcakes, balloons, a song, anything he could think of to keep Dan happy. They were in a new country and he knew that bringing his gift along with them to every place would be tricky since they shared some luggage. He had wrapped it the night before they left for this part of the tour, so he knew Dan would be going crazy not knowing what was in the box. 

Before they left the hotel that morning, he had placed an order of champagne and dinner to be in the room waiting for them when they got back. They would eat, take a shower and then he would give his present to Dan. 

The night had gone as planned. Showers done, Dan sat on the bed, as Phil went to the bag and pulled out the box. He handed the slightly banged up package and sat in front of him. He was tempted to record Dan’s reaction, but he knew Dan would play it up if the camera was on, and he just wanted to see the real thing. 

Dan shook the box. “Is it a book?” 

“Sort of.” Phil smirked, “Open it and find out.” 

Dan’s eyes went wide when he saw the cover, he looked at it, then up at Phil, then back again. “Holy fuck Phil.” 

“Just wait,” Phil smirked. Dan turned to January and almost screamed. Phil shushed him with a kiss, “you like it?”

“Holy fuck, this is so not what I was expecting,” Dan said, his smile so wide Phil thought his face would crack in half. 

“Keep going it gets better.” 

“My heart is pounding so fast,” Dan said, looking at Phil as he turned to February. Looking down he burst into laughter. “I have never wanted to laugh and jerk off at the same time my whole life, but here we are in February.” 

He continued to gasp and guffaw, until June, where his breathing literally stopped. He reached for Phil, after looking at the photo, “like it?” Phil said, against his mouth. 

“Fuck me, it’s the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen. Thank you.” 

“Keep going.” Phil smirked. 

Dan’s eyebrows rose in question before he moved on. “I can’t believe you did this.” He said, shaking his head in disbelief as he passed August and stopped in September. “God you in those fucking glasses wearing a school tie and a thong may be my new kink.” 

“Turn to October before you say that.” 

Dan once again raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. His eyes became the size of dinner plates. “Holy fucking shit.” He breathed in a hoarse voice. “Fuck…” He groaned and his hand moved to grip his incredibly hard cock. “I literally almost just came.” He said looking up. 

“Thought you’d like it.” 

“I mean I know we have joked about this, but, my fucking god, Phil…” He trailed off, as his eyes roamed the picture. “This is the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen.” He dropped the box and pounced on Phil, pinning him to the bed, “Please tell me you kept that fucking tail.” 

“I kept the fucking tail.” 

“Thank Christ,” Dan said, then took Phil’s mouth with his. 

_______

“You didn’t even look at November and December.” Phil panted. 

“I would have literally exploded if I didn’t fuck you at October.” 

Phil laughed as Dan rolled back over him and kissed him more. “So you liked your birthday present?” 

“It’s amazing.” Dan smiled, and gently pecked Phil on the lips, “I can’t believe you did that. When did you get the time to do it?” 

“Remember those two weeks couple months ago, when I was gone almost every morning?” 

“You mean when you were helping your brother, and at the doctors? And all those other random things you had to do?” 

“Yup.” Phil nodded, a smug grin crossing his face, “I was off, getting naked to take pictures.” 

“You naughty boy,” Dan smirked, rolled them over, in order to smack Phil’s ass. 

“I was getting really nervous. Was running out of reasons to be out of the house.” 

“I thought it was strange that you were going out to lunch with Hazel, that one was the most sketchy.” 

“I was trapped, she was the first person I could think of.” 

“Well, you did a good job lying to me, should I be worried?” 

“God no. I was so stressed the the entire time. December I was covered in glitter and was afraid you’d wonder where it all came from.” 

“I did wonder, but that day you were helping Cor with a craft project, so I figured it was from that.” 

“I swear I am still finding glitter in my pants.” 

“What is December?” Dan said, moving out from under Phil, and reaching for the calendar. He flipped to the last page and chuckled. “Nice. V-festive.” 

“I swear glitter was invented by the devil,” Phil said. 

“Well, it looks great, glitter nips really suit you.” 

“Ha-ha, very funny.” 

“Next gamingmas, both of us topless with glitternips every video.” 

“Not even kind of funny.” 

“But think of the views!” 

“Not worth it at all.” Phil shook his head as he laughed. 

“Fine, we’ll keep that festive decor to ourselves, but if they ever find out, they will revolt.” 

“Let ‘em.” Phil said, laying back down on the bed, “Cuddle me, I’m tired.” 

“I did all the work tonight.” 

“Don’t care. I want you here,” Phil pulled Dan by the arms and wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan moved to snuggle his head into the crook of Phil’s neck. 

“Thank you for the best birthday present Philly.” 

“Glad you like it.” 

“I love it so much,” Dan said, pressing his lips to the soft skin under Phil’s jaw. “Not as much as I love you though, thank you for the best birthday, and the best life.” 

“I love you too, happy birthday old man.” Phil giggled as Dan pinched his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as amusing to you, as it was to me. Let me know if you liked it! Thanks. :D
> 
> If you really liked it or anything I write reblog it on tumblr (credit me obvi) or just come talk to me bout anything. If you like my stuff, follow my fairly new blog, [ Winstonlives ](winstonlives.tumblr.com)


End file.
